


Schuppen und Klauen und das allmächtige Feuer

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dragons, First Age, Gen, One Shot, dragon - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Als Drache Morgoths kann man so einige Annehmlichkeiten genießen. Wenn man zu seinen Lieblingen gehört, dann erst recht. Ancalagon und Glaurung wissen das voll auszunutzen. Ein ganz normaler Tag unter Drachen.





	Schuppen und Klauen und das allmächtige Feuer

Das Leben eines Drachen war herrlich. Das Leben eines geflügelten Feuerdrachen wohlgemerkt. Ancalagon der Schwarze, der in diesen Tagen zu seinem Leidwesen nicht der gefürchtetste, weder der stärkste noch der größte der Drachen Morgoths war, streckte die Flügel und kreiste in den warmen Aufwinden, die vom Eisengebirge in der Morgensonne aufstiegen. Wie er die Berge liebte! Die rauen Landschaften, Felsen all überall, die vielseitigen Winde, die seine trotz allem schon jetzt gewaltigen Schwingen in die weiten Lüfte hinauftrugen. Was konnte es besseres geben?

Gemächlich drehte der große Schwarze mit wenigen Flügelschlägen nach Süden ab. Anfauglith, das Land des Erstickenden Staubs, lag vor ihm, weit, grau, tödlich. Ein Meisterwerk seines Herrn (er gestand es sich ja nur ungern ein, aber leider hatte er einen Herrn, obgleich er ein Drache war …). Ein Jammer, dass er nicht daran hatte beteiligt sein dürfen. Glaurung, dieser jämmerliche Wurm, sehr wohl! Nun, eigentlich dieser auch nicht. Er hatte sich zu früh der Welt offenbart und dafür bezahlt. Schadenfreude kam in Ancalagon auf. Dämlicher, jämmerlicher, erdgebundener Wurm!

Erdgebunden zu sein, musste schrecklich sein, durchfuhr es Ancalagon. Nicht, dass er mit all jenen Flügellosen Mitleid empfand, sie waren nur Futter für ihn, leicht erjagbar und so unzählig wie die Sterne am Himmel.

Er brüllte. Sein Schrei hallte vielfach von den Bergflanken um ihn herum wider und wurde weit durch die Täler getragen. Alle Welt sollte wissen, dass der Himmel _ihm_ , dem großen Geflügelten, gehörte! Er schnaubte eine beachtliche Feuerzunge aus und äscherte einige kahle Bäume unter ihm ein.

Dann hielt er kurz inne in der Luft, drehte bei und landete inmitten der Asche der verkohlten Bäume. Sie stob zu allen Seiten auf. Er senkte den mächtigen gehörnten Kopf und schnupperte an der noch glimmenden Asche. Seine Zunge schlängelte heraus wie bei einer Schlange und schmeckte die Luft. Das Mahl neulich, das er genossen hatte, war doch recht unangenehm zwischen den Fängen hängen geblieben. Er nahm ein Maul voll Asche und schob es zwischen den Zähnen hin und her; das half, besagte wieder zu reinigen. Er spuckte die Asche aus.

Danach stieß er sich von dem Felsüberhang ab und glitt knapp über dem Boden durch das Tal, einem Flusslauf folgend, der schon bald in einen Bergsee mündete. Eine Gruppe von Menschen rastete an dessen Ufern, Diener Morgoths. Wieso nicht? Eine kleine Jagd täte ihm sicher gut.

Ancalagon stieg hoch auf und ließ sich dann aus luftiger Höhe über den Menschen wieder herabfallen. Er stieß mit eng angelegten Flügeln hinab, die Klauen vorgestreckt. Im letzten Moment breitete er die mitternachtsschwarzen Schwingen wieder aus. Mit einem Ruck verfing sich der Wind unter ihnen und bremste seinen Sturz ab. Schneller als jeder Pfeil schoss er über den Köpfen der Menschen hinweg, der Luftzug, den er verursachte, riss sie alle um. Geschickt pflückte er sich einen aus der Gruppe heraus und war schon wieder weg.

Nur leicht kippte er einen Flügel und wendete mit einem weiten Bogen. Schon war er wieder über den Menschen, die noch gar nicht wussten, wie ihnen geschah. Er landete schwer mitten unter ihnen, die Erde bebte unter seinen Pranken, als er aufsetzte. Fauchend schnappte er nach den Menschen und erwischte einen, den er zwischen seinen Fängen zermalmte und sogleich hinunterschlang. Sein Schwanz peitschte vor und fegte weitere seiner Opfer von den Beinen. Er pflückte noch zwei weitere vom Boden und verschlang den Rest genüsslich.

Es war Ancalagon egal, dass es Morgoth nicht gefallen würde, wenn er seine Diener fraß. Aber seit wann hatte sich ein Drache wie Ancalagon um solch nichtige Belange zu kümmern? Menschenfleisch war so zart und saftig! Viel besser freilich als das, was er sonst zu fressen bekam und zweifelsfrei viel besser als dreckige zähe Orks.

Nachdem er seine blutige Zwischenmahlzeit beendet hatte, setzte er sich auf die Hinterläufe und hob ab, die noch lebende Beute in den Vorderpranken. Die Menschen schrien und zappelten, denn sie ahnten, was ihnen bevorstehen würde, wo doch schon ihre Kammeraden als Drachenmahl geendet waren. Ancalagon würde sicher seinen Spaß mit ihnen haben. Wie eine Katze würde er mit ihnen spielen, sie langsam und genüsslich töten. Welch Jammer, dass sie so klein waren! Es war schlicht und ergreifend zu einfach geworden, selbstständig auf Beutefang zu gehen.

Ancalagon gedachte, nicht gleich zu seinem Hort zurückzukehren. Gold konnte er ein andermal zählen, erst einmal war ihm nach Gesellschaft. Ja, auch Drachen suchten hin und wieder die Begegnung mit ihresgleichen, wenn sie nicht gerade das Land terrorisierten oder ihren Schatz bewachten.

Er landete auf einem Felsüberhang vor einer großen dunklen Höhle. Es stank nach verwesendem Fleisch und schlimmerem, aber da es der übliche Gestank einer Drachenhöhle war, störte es Ancalagon nicht weiter.

„Glaurung!“, brüllte er in die Höhle.

Ein dumpfes Schnauben drang aus der Höhle, gefolgt von Rauch und einem Aufglimmen fernen Feuers. Dann kam Bewegung in die Erde und ein träges Stampfen war zu hören. Etwas klirrte und raschelte: die Schuppen eines gewaltigen Drachens. Doch dann verebbte alles, Glaurung wollte sich an diesem Tag anscheinend nicht zeigen.

„Verschwinde!“, grollte er irgendwo in der Höhle missmutig.

„Ich lasse mir von dir nichts befehlen!“, trotzte Ancalagon. „Komm heraus! Mir ist nach Reden. Ich habe dir Menschen mitgebracht.“

Wieder glomm das Feuer auf, und das Stampfen und Rasseln war zu vernehmen. Nun zeichnete sich der große Schatten eines gehörnten und geschuppten Kopfes im Dunkel der Höhle ab. „Warum belästigst du mich?“, fauchte Glaurung. „Lass das Futter hier und verschwinde. Hol dir deinen Ärger für deine armselige Beute bei Morgoth ab.“

„Nein“, erwiderte Ancalagon nur.

Es störte ihn nicht, dass Glaurung ihn darauf wutschnaubend in Feuer badete, denn Feuer konnte ihm nichts anhaben. Er schloss lediglich die Augen. Seiner Beute schien das Feuer weniger zu bekommen, ihr panisches Gekreische endete abrupt.

„Sieh, was du angerichtet hast, hirnlose Echse!“, fauchte nun Ancalagon. „Jetzt ist der ganze Spaß hinüber und das Spielzeug tot. Da will ich dir einmal eine Freude machen, und du machst alles zunichte!“

Glaurung brüllte auf und stürzte sich schwerfällig auf Ancalagon. Dieser, zwar ebenfalls gewaltig, doch wendiger und weniger massig als der Feuerwurm, ließ die verkohlten Leichen fallen und sprang behände von der Klippe. Er breitete seine Schwingen aus und schlug kräftig, um sich auf einer Höhe vor der Höhle zu halten, gerade außerhalb Glaurungs Reichweite.  Dieser tobte.

„Elende Katze Morgoths!“, brüllte er, dass es die Berge in ihren Grundfesten erschütterte. „Feigling!“

Das freilich ließ kein Drache auf sich sitzen. Feuerspeiend stürzte sich Ancalagon auf Glaurung und hieb mit seinen mörderischen Klauen auf seinen Schädel ein. Glaurung fauchte und duckte sich, doch dann sprang er hoch, packte Ancalagon und zerrte ihn mit seiner schieren Masse zu Boden, so sehr der Schwarze auch mit den Flügeln schlug. Da es nun aber ernsthaft handgreiflich wurde, beschloss Ancalagon, dass es wohl klüger war, die Schwingen fest an den Leib zu pressen, sodass die empfindlichen Membranen nicht verletzt wurden. Er senkte den Kopf und rammte seine Hörner in Glaurungs weichen Bauch. Jeder Drache war dort etwas empfindlich, jedenfalls solange er keinen eigenen Hort hatte, auf dem er ruhen konnte, wie zweifelsohne Glaurung und Ancalagon. Dennoch war es ein unangenehmer Schlag, selbst wenn er auf einen undurchdringlichen Panzer aus Gold und Edelsteinen stieß.

Glaurung fauchte und ließ Ancalagon frei. „Gib endlich Ruhe“, knurrte er.

„Wird die alte Echse zu lahm für einen Kampf?“, foppte Ancalagon, obwohl jeder wusste, dass Glaurung, voll ausgewachsen wie er war, auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht und Gewalt stand.

„Viel eher ist das Küken zu zart für solch einen Kampf“, konterte Glaurung. „Was willst du?“

„Wie ich es sagte: reden“, erwiderte Ancalagon. „Mit dir in der warmen Sonne auf einem Fels liegen und in unserer Herrlichkeit schwelgen.“

Glaurung schnaubte und verkohlte den Fels unter Ancalagons Pranken. Der schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Der Goldene ließ sich nieder, wo er war, und schlug die Pranken übereinander. Der Schwarze tat es ihm nach, sein Schwanz zuckte träge wie bei einer Katze.

„Das Spielzeug ist ja hinüber“, bemerkte er.

Glaurung schwenkte den massigen Kopf zu den verkohlten Leichen. „Etwas ist noch an ihnen dran, innen sind sie sicher noch roh.“ Kurzerhand verschlang er die Leichen. Es knirschte und knackte widerlich zwischen seinen Fängen, doch wieder störte sich Ancalagon nicht daran. Es waren die üblichen Eigenheiten eines Drachen.

„Weißt du, was ich an Menschen immer so hasse?“, fragte Glaurung.

Ancalagon legte fragend den Kopf schief.

„Die Rüstungen und Waffen“, gab Glaurung die Antwort. „Lästige Schalen. Was nützen sie ihnen schon? Sie schützen sie doch keineswegs, schau doch nur, wie leicht unsere Klauen und Fänge dieses dünne Blech durchschlagen. Es bleibt nur zwischen den Fängen hängen.“ Eben dort fing er an genüsslich zu pulen.

„Wo du es sagst …“ Auch Ancalagon fischte nun zwischen seinen Fängen. Sein Fang war beachtlich. Nebst diversen noch weitestgehend intakten Knochen und teils ganzen Armen fand er beinahe ein ganzes Waffen- und Rüstungsarsenal. Er hatte in letzter Zeit viel gewildert in den Bergen. „Diese Kettenhemden sind am schlimmsten!“, schimpfte er und hielt ein solches hoch. Es war verrostet und arg zerfetzt, doch noch als Kettenhemd zu erkennen.

„Oder Helme!“ Glaurung schnippe einen solchen fort. „Immer wenn man den Schädel aufbrechen will, muss man zuerst durch sie. Und dann schmeckt es immer so metallisch. Widerwärtig!“

Ancalagon gähnte und streckte sich träge. Er machte einen Buckel. „Solch herrliche Tage hat man selten!“, schwärmte er. „Perfekte Aufwinde, warme Felsen, Beute, wohin man blickt. Warum nur warst du da in deiner Höhle, statt dich zu sonnen? Die warme Sonne auf den Schuppen ist etwas Unbezahlbares.“

Glaurung verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und drehte den Kopf beiseite.

Ancalagon wurde hellhörig. Er hob den Kopf und drehte ihn zu Glaurung. „Was also ist es?“, drängte er weiter.

„Meine Geschäfte gehen so junge Küken wie dich nichts an“, brummte Glaurung.

Ancalagon stieß ihn mit dem Kopf an, dieses Mal jedoch nicht grob. „Ich weder deine Schuppen zerkratzen, wenn du es mir nicht sofort sagst!“, drohte er an, denn das war etwas, das für jeden Drachen absolut undenkbar war. Zerkratzte Schuppen, grässlich!

Ein tiefer Summton drang aus den Tiefen von Glaurungs Brust und ließ den Fels unter ihnen vibrieren. Dann hob er wehleidig eine Pranke. Sensationslustig beschnupperte Ancalagon sie.

„Sieh dir das an!“, jammerte Glaurung. „Ich bin Morgoths Augapfel, sein ganzer Stolz, Geißel der Freien Völker, Furcht aller. Er wollte mich schon bald gegen Nargothrond schicken, wo Túrin Mormegil, das Schwarzschwert, sein soll. Und dann das! Jetzt ist alles aus.“

Ancalagon entdeckte vereinzelt ermattete Schuppen inmitten der goldenen Pracht. Er riss die wie Lava glühenden Augen weit auf. Bei allen Mächten der Welt! Der Goldene wurde grau! Ha! Das war doch einmal etwas! Er zog die Lefzen hoch, entblößte damit sein furchterregendes Gebiss und stieß einen eigentümlichen Laut aus. Er lachte.

„Du bist eitel“, sagte er (als wäre das nicht jeder Drache). „Deswegen wagtest du dich nicht in die Sonne und unter meine Augen! Nun, was sagt man dazu? Bald schon werde wohl ich Morgoths Augapfel sein, du wirst alt.“

Glaurung war tödlich beleidigt. Er biss Ancalagon einmal kurz maßregelnd in den Nacken, dann drehte er sich um und verpasste noch in der Drehung Ancalagon mit dem Schwanz einen Schlag auf den Kopf. Dann trottete er deprimiert zurück in seine Höhle, um sich in seinem Elend zu ergehen.

Ancalagon lachte leise in sich hinein. Er sprang von der Klippe und flog träge zurück zu seinem eigenen Hort. Was für ein Tag!


End file.
